


Mishapocalypse

by King_Des



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Mishapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Des/pseuds/King_Des
Summary: Misha wakes up on April 1st and checks his phone.
Kudos: 7





	Mishapocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never did anything with it.

Rising up, Misha awoke from his slumber, feet just bare of the floor as he took a long sigh. It was April first, the year didn’t really start out as planned but he knew that he would still try and make the better out of it. Keep going, keep trying. It wasn’t easy but, hey, they were still okay. He could smell bacon behind the door, his wife missing from their bed. Misha picked up his phone, scrolling through his feed, he stopped.

_”what the f-“_


End file.
